A data plane loop can be caused when data is continuously transferred within a network without being transferred to a particular destination (e.g., end point). For example, forwarding rules assigned to network devices (e.g., routers, switches) can be conflicting (e.g., incorrect). That is, forwarding rules can send units (e.g., frames, packets) within a number of network switches without transferring the data units to a particular destination. A data plane loop can consume network resources (e.g., bandwidth) by continuously transferring data units among network devices within the network.